


Such a Good Baby Boy

by KillJoy_Juniper



Series: Eruri Twitter Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, M/M, Name Calling, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Erwin, Work sex, erwin is a whiny bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: Erwin comes to visit Levi at work with a surprise.





	Such a Good Baby Boy

Levi sits up on his stool, taking a long stretch to ease the muscles from leaning over the pages on his light box. He can’t believe he’d taken on the task of doing the design for an entire chest piece before the weekend arrived but if anyone in the shop could do it, it was certainly him. He twists his neck to each side, moaning lightly when a hideous but amazing line of cracks echoes in his ears. A knock came at the door and he righted himself.

“Yeah?” He turns just enough to look over his shoulder.

“Hey, there’s this giant blonde guy in the lobby who says he’s here to see you.” Armin sounded really skeptical but that wasn’t new for the boy anyway.

The question shocked him for just a moment because there were only two large blondes that he knew personally enough to come here looking specifically for him. Neither of them came unannounced unless it was an emergency but only one of them was the kind of person to leave out their name when they arrived. But still, neither of them were even in the state right now. There was really only one thing that set them apart if you didn’t know their personalities.

“Is he a giant tree of a man with hair blonde enough that look like he could be your dad?” Levi smirked when Armin's eyes widened when he quickly nodded. “That’s Erwin, he’s my husband. Can you block me out for a few hours for walk-ins? This will be a long session if he’s actually here for a tattoo. And make a note for no one to bother us, please.”

“Sure thing.” Armin left the door ajar and went back to the front of the shop. Levi turned back to pretend like he was working.

A moment later a heavier knock came at the door, like it was even necessary, but Levi didn’t look up or turn around this time. The sound of it opening was brief before it was closed and the lock was turned, leaving them in the privacy of one another company. Heavy footsteps sounded across the floor the closer Erwin got to him.

“Levi.” A large, calloused hand carded through the shortness of his undercut and the growl of his name rose goosebumps on his skin.

“Erwin.” His voice was hoarse already but that was just the effect the man had on him.

Erwin stepped in close, bringing his lovely body heat in with him that Levi could feel against his back. The large hand traveled across his throat and dipped down under the collar of his shirt, fingers spreading out against his chest. Erwin's body pressed up close to him and when he tipped his head back to open his throat, Levi felt hard abs under his ear. Levi waited for another hand to touch him, one that would be slightly different temperature, but it didn’t happen. It was one of those days for Erwin. Is that why he was here?

“What brings you this far out, hmm?” Levi put his pen down and reached behind his head to touch the hard muscles of Erwin's sides.

“I was missing a certain someone.” Fingers tickled against Levi' chest hair. “I needed some attention.”

“Is that so?” Levi's breath hitched when the large hand traveled back up his body to rest against his throat.

“It is.”

His husband was quite needy, always was when they had months in between seeing one another but he was far away from saying that he didn’t feel the same way. Erwin had been offered an amazing job across the country, literally on the opposite side from their place here in New York, but it was one that he’d been waiting for so they were making it all work. It wasn’t really that difficult for them, loyalty wasn’t a problem, not when your partner looks like a Greek God, but the distance was annoying and it hadn’t gotten any better in the two years since this had started.

“I wish you’d told me you were coming, I would have taken the day off.” His eyes fluttered closed when Erwin's hand tightened a bit.

“What? Don’t like your surprise, baby?” He definitely did and Erwin would never think that he didn’t.

“Oh but of course I do.” He rubbed the back of his head into Erwin's body.

They stayed like this for just a moment, Erwin caressing small figures into the skin of his neck and Levi just enjoying the sound of his breathing. Washington was way too far away and it was the most noticeable in times like these, when their skin finally meets again and their breath falls in to sync once more.

“I think I scared the poor boy at the front desk though, is he new?” Erwin chuckled because they both knew he was quite intimidating if you’d never met him before.

“Oh, yea, that’s Armin, he says he wants to be an apprentice but I think he just wanted to be closer to Eren and Jean.” Levi laughed when Erwin gave an interested hum. “They brought him in a few weeks ago and pretty much begged Nike to let him have a job. He kind of keeps them in check, though, which is nice. They dote on him, kind of like you do.”

“Oh, well, I just do that to make sure you never stop loving me. And to make sure everyone knows that you’re mine.” Levi would have never imagined feeling like he belonged to someone would be as amazing as it was, not until he met Erwin. “Have some time for me or do you have a client coming in soon? And what's this masterpiece that you’re working on here?”

“I don’t have anyone coming until around four so, I have plenty of time for you.” It was only eleven thirty, the shop had just opened an hour ago, but most of the artists were already working. “And that is currently the twelve-hour bane of my existence so thank you for giving me a reason to stop working on it.”

Levi gently turned on his stool, letting Erwin's hand slip from around his neck. Erwin didn’t move but that was okay, he was able to nuzzle into his hard stomach, breath in his scent, and wrap his arms around Erwin's hips.

“God, I missed you.” Levi whispers while Erwin rubs the nape of his neck.

“I missed you, too.” Erwin's words rumble through his body. “Now, come up here.”

Erwin grips the back on Levi's neck and pulls him up from sitting. Levi looks up, blue eyes instantly connecting with his, and smiles stretch across their faces.

“There’s my pretty boy.” Levi spoke and Erwin laughed just before the smaller man tipping up onto his toes and connected their lips.

Levi's arms snaked around his neck after Erwin bends just a bit for him and deepens their kiss. Erwin's arm wraps around his body and pulls him close while the bluntness of what remained of his other arm pressed against his shoulder. He was so glad Erwin wasn’t as bothered to touch him with it anymore.

“You’ve lost some weight, have you been eating right?” Erwin's comments came after he straightened his back and gently lifted Levi off the floor for a brief moment. “You promised you wouldn't let yourself waste away with me not here to cook for you.”

“Oi, stop worrying about how much I weigh. I’m busy sometimes. Want me to get fat?” Levi's feet touched the ground again and he swatted at Erwin's chest when the taller man nodded at him. “Shut up. Now, what do you want to get?”

“Anything is good, just kind of want to feel you touch me, that’s all. You know I trust you to put something nice on me.” Erwin chuckled against him because his body is covered in only Levi’s artwork; Levi always joked that it would be cheating if it wasn’t.

“Getting a tattoo isn’t the only way I can touch you, you know.” Levi pressed against Erwin’s chest with his hand to gently shove until Erwin connected with the tattoo table behind him and sat down.

A sudden heat rolled through Levi's body and he could tell by the look on Erwin's face that his husband felt exactly the same way. Erwin was always terrible as hiding his excitement and the shorts he wore made that painfully obvious even now. Levi stepped into the space between Erwin’s knees and took his face in his hands. Erwin groaned at the touch and he smirked down at him, the man was as see-through as a window.

“What is it, my love?” Levi crooned down at Erwin and the man relaxed against his hands. “Did you miss me that much?”

Levi pushed forward a bit more and rubbed his thigh against the hardness in Erwin’s pants. Erwin growled a bit and suddenly gripped one of Levi’s cheeks in his hand. They were both pent up, no amount of video calls and phone sex could cure how much they missed one another after two years of being off and on in each other’s presence.

“More than you can even know, baby.” The shared a look between one another before Erwin’s hand moved to pull Levi’s face down against him.

The kiss between them was full of pushy tongues, clicking teeth, and wandering hands that pulled off shirts. Erwin’s hand roamed up Levi’s back while the smaller man threaded a hand in his hair. The both breathed through their noses harshly and groaned against one another’s lips when Erwin pulled Levi closer to his body to press their chests together. Erwin rutted forward against his knee and Levi laughed into his mouth, pressing even harder against him.

“Mmm, so needy, aren’t we?” Levi swallowed the sounds Erwin made and he found himself wondering if the larger man had come here with a certain intention other than saying hello.

Levi didn’t know he was coming, he hadn’t gotten an alarm warning at their home, no text from the automatic security gate, so Erwin had most likely come straight here after getting off the plane. Maybe he’d gotten in late last night at a hotel because he smelled freshly out of the shower and he tasted like a hint of toothpaste. Erwin knew just how to get under his skin, too, being clean and needy all at once was pretty much a guarantee for getting fucked regardless of where they were.

Erwin's hand scratched light marks into Levi's skin when he gave another rough press against the tent in the shorts. Erwin was awfully hard and his desperation could be felt in the way he grabbed at Levi's skin. He pulled away from his husband gently, feeling a bit in the mood to tease the larger man. Erwin whined when Levi pulled away and he was immediately reprimanded for it, something Erwin loved.

“Use your words.” Levi gripped Erwin's hair tighter and tugged his head back. “What do you want, pretty thing?”

“Missed you…please…” Erwin felt Levi’s grip tighten a bit harder until there was enough exposed skin to lick a thick stripe from Erwin's collar bone to his chin.

“Well, I know you missed me.” He tisked and ran his free hand over Erwin's chest. “That doesn’t tell me what my pretty baby wants.”

“Please, Levi…hurts…” Erwin's eyes rolled behind his eyelids when Levi pinched one of his nipples. “Ahh…Levi!”

“Shh, shh, now, baby. Watch your volume.” Levi let his nipple go and ghosted his fingers up to lightly grip around Erwin's throat. “Or would you rather I give that mouth something to do?”

Erwin knew he had to be quiet, it wasn’t the first time they’d fooled around at work but Levi absolutely loved listening to the man whine for him. So many things ran through his mind when Erwin came to him like this, needing to be taken care of, and Erwin loved it when he did. They simply loved one another and enjoying one another’s bodies was a really nice perk of that love.

“Now, tell me what hurts, my love. How can I help?” Erwin's hand gripped at his hip as he rutted against Levi again but Levi reprimanded him for a second time. “Don’t make me ask again, Erwin. I have plenty of things I can be working on if you don’t want to follow directions. I’ll put your mouth to work for personal gain and leave you in the corner without permission to touch yourself. Now speak.”

Levis threat was very empty, his cock was hard enough to start hurting and there’s no way he could walk away from his husband, this was a mild scene at best so he'd allow himself to slip up. Erwin had given him plenty when he was this needy so it was only fair that he return the favor.

“My…my cock…pants too tight…” Erwin's breath hitched in his throat and Levi lightened his hold enough for their eyes to meet again.

“Oh, my poor baby. Well, we can’t have that can we?” Erwin shook his head as much as could but didn’t break eye contact with Levi.

The blue of Erwin's eyes, that wonderful hue that Levi loved so much, was blurry with tears of need. Erwin looked so pretty when he cried like this and he knew it was a weak spot for Levi, there was nothing the smaller man wouldn’t give him to see him cry like that. Levi let go of Erwin's hair and linked their fingers together, leaving the one hand still lingering on his throat. He took a small step back and tugged Erwin to stand up.

“Let’s get these off so you can show me what hurts, baby.” Erwin nodded and stood to tower over him again, but he kept his head down, clearly showing that Levi was in charge.

Levi let Erwin's hand go and it fell to his side, fingers dancing just a little bit with the itch to wrap around the smaller man's body, but he knew to keep it to himself. Levi loved undressing him, always had long before Erwin lost an arm, and now he used that as an excuse to convince Erwin to let him do it. He stepped closer than necessary and ran his hands down Erwin' side, humming when the skin trembled under his fingers. The large chest in front his face heaved quietly.

Levi's hands traveled down the front of Erwin's thighs and came back up to trace the outline of his cock. The larger man's entire body shuttered and a small whine escaped his lips. Levi looked up and noticed that Erwin's eyes were closed in a squint that look almost painful, making his own cock throb in his pants. Erwin looked so beautiful like this, even if he was uncomfortable he was so beautiful.

“Four months not seeing your body? We can’t let ourselves be this busy ever again.” Levi kissed the inked chest in front of his face. “Missed how pretty your cock is when you’re like this.”

They hadn’t had the chance to do more than quick FaceTimes for goodnight wishes and they were much too excited for their own good right now. Levi pulled at the button of Erwin's shorts roughly, nearly knocking the larger man off balance, and yanked his zipper down. Erwin's breath hitched in his throat with each of Levi's movements. Levi felt the tickle if hair underneath his knuckles and chuckled lowly.

“My, my, my, nothing on under these shorts? What a naughty boy you are, Erwin.” Levi palmed at the outside of the pants once more before pressing his palm flat against the naked skin just above Erwin's cock. “So hard for me, aren’t you?”

Just when Levi was about to shove his hand in Erwin's pants, the man grabbed at his shoulder, it was a shared sign between then to stop, but not one that demanded the scene to end. Erwin eyes opened and he blushed, deeper than he had been before.

“What’s wrong, Erwin?” Levi was suddenly worried.

“Nothing…nothing is wr-wrong…just…” Erwin's eyes danced a little bit between them. “Have a surprise for you. That’s all.”

“A surprise you say?” Levi wasn’t exactly sure how to react to that so he blinked up at his husband and cocked an eyebrow. “Is it special just for me?”

Erwin blushed impossibly harder and nodded his head, but he still hasn't made eye contact with Levi again. Just in case, Levi reached up to cup Erwin's face in his hands and gently pull him closer. They exchanged a deep, sweet kiss and some of the tension left Erwin’s shoulders.

“Why don't you show me what the present is, my good boy. I'm so excited to see it.” Levi’s request made Erwin nod his head quickly.

Erwin slipped his hand down Levi's arm and latched a finger under the hem of his own shorts. Levi kneeled down in front of Erwin so he could be eye level with whatever Erwin was going to present for him. He already knew Erwin wasn’t wearing anything but his husband was the kind of guy that would put a bow on his dick and call it a present, not that it wouldn’t be lovely. Erwin stilled for just a minute when Levi's hands braced above his knees.

“Come on, now, don’t tease me, pretty. Show me.” His crooned his words and leaned forward to kiss the skin under Erwin navel. “You know I’ll be happy with whatever it is.”

Erwin huffed out a breath at the contact and finally wiggled gently until the shorts finally slid down his legs. Levi moved his hands to Erwin's naked thighs and nearly lost balance when his cock finally came into view. Not a bow, that definitely isn’t a bow.

“Oh, would you look at that.” Levi's cock throb mercilessly in his own pants.

A shiny metal ball stuck out against the head of Erwin's cock and had collected a bead of precum. The entire length looked so angry, red and twitching, but oh so beautiful with the piercing nestled against it. Levi didn’t give Erwin time to react before leaning forward to swipe his tongue over the tip. The metal ball that stuck out was cold against his tongue and it sent a shiver down Levi's spine. He needed to know where this came from, what possessed Erwin to do this, where he’d gotten it done, but all of that could sit on the back burner. Erwin sucked in a deep breath and groaned a little louder than Levi expected but he knew Erwin hadn’t had this played with yet, he could only imagine how much more sensitive this was for him, so he let it slide.

“What is it, baby? Does it feel good when I do this?” Levi sucked the angry tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Erwin moaned pathetically and his hand shot up to cover his mouth. Levi smiled around him and took him in deeper, loving the feeling of the metal against the roof of his mouth. He needed Erwin so bad, but this was such a wonderful feeling. He let his hands walk up the expanse of those beautiful thighs, strong but quivering beneath his touch. Watching Erwin come apart was one of his favorite things.

“Such a pretty boy, brought me such a _lovely_ gift. You did such a fantastic job, I was so surprised.” Levi blew a gentle breath of air against Erwin and the man above him shuttered with a whine.

“One…one more g-gift…” No one would ever believe Erwin could look this needy with his eyes drooped, cheeks and chest red, lips wet and puffy from being nibbled on to keep quiet.

Levi felt a whine leave his own lips because he couldn’t handle anything else, he already torn between wanting to suck Erwin dry or bend Erwin over and fuck him until neither of them could breath. What else could Erwin have? He was already naked, inked skin and metal we’re the only things this man was wearing, what else could there be?

“A-another?” Levi huffed when Erwin nodded. “What else could the best baby have for me?”

Without prompt Erwin gently turned himself around and bent forward onto the tattoo table, bracing himself on his elbow. Levi moaned at the sight and couldn’t prevent himself from leaning forward to lick a thick stripe between Erwin's cheeks and over the beautiful green gem that plugged his hole. This was the biggest one they owned, how had he not noticed it was missing from their collection?

“Fuck, baby. Fuck, look at my _beautiful baby_.” Levi spreads Erwin cheeks farther and kisses around the gem.

“L-Levi, please…please…” Erwin wheezed and pressed back against Levi's face.

“Please, what? What do you want, my sweet Erwin?” Levi traced the stretched skin around the handle of the plug and ginned wildly when it fluttered.

Erwin didn’t respond, instead he whined when Levi touched him and his legs trembled violently. Levi toyed with the end of the gem, tugging it gently before watching it sink back into Erwin's hole. He licked the hole again as he reached between Erwin's legs, found his cock again, and gave it an experimental stroke. Erwin’s entire body seized, his head dropped against the table with an audible thug, and he groaned again.

“Look at this greedy hole. How long did it take you to get plugged up this pretty, huh?” Levi knew Erwin would respond if he demanded it, but he couldn’t wait any longer. “I bet I could slide right in, couldn’t I, Erwin?”

Erwin gasped and nodded his head swiftly, to which Levi smirked. Levi stool up slowly, being sure to pat Erwin gently on the leg as a sign for him to stay there. He paced over to his desk to grab a few paper towels and reach into his bottom drawer for the small bottle of lube he always kept there before returning to put them in the table. He took a handful of Erwin’s hair and tugged his head back sharply to look into his eyes.

“What do you say I fuck you right here? Hmm? Fuck you, fill you up, and stuff that plug back into you. Send you off to do some errands full of my cum, how does that sound, baby?” Erwin responded with a strangled groan. “I think it sounds good, too. But here’s the catch.”

Levi crouched down to bring himself level with Erwin’s ears, breaking their eye contact so he could whisper the rest to him.

“If you’re a good boy, which I hope you will be, let me cum first and then I’ll let you fuck my face however you want to. Want to me to swallow you, baby?”

“Y-yes!” Erwin's breathy moans was so desperate. “Please! All of it, please, Levi!”

“You’re so perfect, Erwin. The best baby ever. Such a perfect boy for me.” Levi slotted their lips together for a sensual kiss, they both groaned into it. “Is this going to be comfortable enough for you? Slide up a bit and lay a bit more on the table.”

Erwin hummed and shuffled forward to get a bit more on the table than he already was. When Levi was happier with his husband's position he stood up and soothed a kiss over the top of Erwin's hair.

“Don’t cum, be a good boy for me.” Levi stepped back around to Erwin's ass and grasped a cheek in each hand, spreading them to marvel at the gem again. “You’re so amazing, getting ready for me before you got here. You deserve such a good reward.”

Erwin shuttered again with each order the tumbled from Levi’s mouth. He was so needy and Levi couldn’t be any happier about it because he really needed this, too. He let one of Erwin’s cheeks go and slowly drug his fingers from the top of the gem to the base of Erwin's cock, purposefully fondling his balls. Levi knew he wasn’t going to last very long but, honestly, neither of them were going to be upset with that at this point.

Levi gently gripped the gem with his fingers and started to ease it out. He mumbled “good boy”s, “my perfect baby”s, and rubbed small circles in the all of Erwin's back when he hissed at the movement. Levi wanted to hold it at its largest point and run his fingers along the stretched hole, tease Erwin with like the man loved so much, but he really didn’t have the patience. He gently tugged it free and placed it on the paper towels, and Erwin's body sagged just a bit as he shook.

“What is it, baby? Do you feel empty?” Levi smiled when Erwin nodded while he reached for the bottle of lube. “Don’t worry, my love, I’ll fix that for you.”

Levi pushed the hem of his leggings down to his midthigh and hissed when the air finally hit his bare skin. Erwin always looks over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Levi, never fails, and Levi always strokes a few extra times for him. When he brushed the head of his cock over Erwin’s hole it fluttered a bit and the man dropped his head back down against the table. Erwin was so beautiful like this, shaking and just a bit sweaty from holding himself back. Taking Erwin apart and putting him back together was such a fun thing to do.

Levi gripped Erwin's hip bone, probably a bit harder than he should have, and pushed forward. There was no resistance and he bottomed out immediately, a deep warmth surrounding him. They both moaned lowly but didn’t move yet because they knew their ability to last was equally as low. Erwin gripped the edge of the table in his hand when Levi pulled back and bottomed out again.

“My god, Erwin, fuck you feel so good.” Levi hissed through his teeth and started a small rhythm, shallow thrusts that left Erwin squeezing him each time. “Squeezing me already?”

Levi could see that Erwin's mouth was hanging open, he knew the man had to be more pent up than he was especially considering the work he had to do to get that plug in. He leaned forward to drape himself over Erwin's back and slipped his hands forward to grasp the thick cock the bobbed up against Erwin's stomach. He ghosted his fingertips over it and chuckled lightly when Erwin's body locked up.

“D-don’t…please…want t-to be g-good…” Erwin gasped when Levi’s hands finally wrapped around him, thumbing at the metal.

“Oh, you’ll be a good boy. You won’t cum unless I tell you to, that’s what a good boy does.” Levi angled his thrusts directly where he knew Erwin’s spot was, if he wasn’t going to last he at least wanted to he husband struggle not to cum. And struggle Erwin did.

“Levi Levi Levi Levi.” Just the whispered chanting was enough to make Levi groan lowly, add on top of that the desperate grasping on the edge of the table, and Erwin’s visibly trembling legs, Levi was on cloud 9.

“If I didn’t want you to fuck my face, I could make you cum just like this, make you lick the table clean.” Levi fucked harder, the thought coursing need through his veins. “Wouldn’t you like that, baby?”

“Y-y…” Erwin choked on his own words when Levi’s hands tightened around him and sped up just a bit.

“Ah ah ah, I can’t hear you. Speak up baby.” Levi gasped when Erwin tightened around him, they were both so close. “Come on, now, wouldn’t you like that?”

“Y-ye…yes…sir…” The broken words came through soft wheezes and the hard work of containing his moans.

“That’s my good boy. So pretty, such a good baby.” Levi felt the heat of his orgasms quickly settling in his body. Erwin felt so amazing, hot and just as tight as always, even with the stretch.

Erwin was so easy to make cum when he was used like this and Levi loved that about him. The way his entire body gave everything away, every tremble and jolt giving away his desires. What made it better was that no one would ever know that his husband was like this, this responsive and so fucking needy.

“L...Levi st-stop, too c-close…” Levi gently released him and Erwin whined at the loss of the hand, especially when his cock twitched up to meet the edge of the table. “Ha-harder, Levi…please…”

“I got you.” He gripped Erwin's hips and let himself go, moaning softly when Erwin started to push back to meet the pounding speed. “That’s right, baby. Fuck, such a good boy. _My_ baby…only baby. Fuck fuck, yes yes.”

Erwin gasped at the vocalizations, he loved loud Levi regardless of their position, but the smaller man was much better at moaning quietly than he was. Levi knew he loved this and used it to his advantage every chance he got. Levi loved it when Erwin was loud, but this certainly wasn’t the place for that kind of volume, unfortunately. Levi grasped a handful of Erwin's hair, pulling him slightly up from the table, and gripped bruises into his hips.

“L-Levi!” The blonde gasped sharply.

“A-ah, fuck.” The wave crashed and Levi leaned forward to bite into Erwin's back to muffle his moans.

Erwin hissed and groaned, taking everything Levi had to offer, chuckling to himself when Levi's entire body quivered. He took it upon himself to rock his hips back, pulling a deep moan from Levi's chest for riding through the orgasm. Levi released the skin to take deep breaths, soothing a lick over the harsh teeth marks. Erwin was still clenching around him and driving him into overstimulation as he dropped back down to the table.

“God, Erwin, fuck babe.” The man trembled underneath him, much to Levi’s appreciation, but they both fed off of validation. “Such a good, good boy with a greedy hole aren’t you?”

“Levi…so good.” Erwin chest heaved while Levi stroked his back muscles. “So full.”

“That you definitely are, baby.” Levi was still nestled in him, soft but comfortable. “I’m so ready to taste you, though.”

Erwin nodded in agreement and gasped when he saw Levi pick up the discarded plug, applying a small amount of lube on it before it left his sight. Levi eased back gently, hissing a bit, and replaced himself by the large plug. Erwin shivered when the plug pushed past his entrance and settled in him. Levi tucked himself back into his pants and rubbed down the inside of Erwin's thighs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bite you so hard.” Levi pressed another kiss to the angry mark.

“I-it’s fine.” Erwin pressed back against the hands on his thighs. “Please…”

“What is it? Does it still hurt?” Levi kneelt down behind Erwin and swiped his tongue between the cheeks again, pressing a kiss to the jewel.

“Ahh...hu-hurts, Levi, please.” He loved hearing Erwin beg. “Please, please, please.”

“What do you need, my love?” Levi's mouth traveled a bit lower to pressed light kisses to Erwin’s balls.

Erwin didn’t answer, any broken noises leaving his mouth we’re stuck between whines and wheezes, so he decided to cut his husband a break. He slipped between Erwin's legs, slightly stashed under the table, and rested his hands flat against the large thighs. He rose onto his knees to be just centimeters from the twitching hardness.

“Oh look at you, so hard for me.” Levi's breath ghosted over the Erwin's cock. “You gonna fuck me face, baby?”

Getting Erwin speechless was a difficult task, the man could talk about anything and have a conversation with absolutely anyone, but none of that compared to how he acted when he was incapable of forming a word. Just the feeling of Levi's breath made those powerful hips canter forward, he tipped his head just enough to let the cock rub past his cheek. Levi mouthed at the base and kneaded the meat of Erwin's thighs between his fingers.

“Come on, gorgeous, use my mouth.” Levi sucked at the vein that ran on underside of Erwin's cock. “Just remember, you have to be quiet. Be a good, quiet boy and cum for me.”

Erwin shuttered against Levi's tongue and gently pulled his hips back, Levi left his mouth open as the cock drug over his lips. Levi felt small licks of arousal flicker in his blood when the metal balls clicked against teeth but that could wait till later, right now he wanted to help his husband. He immediately sucked the large tip into his mouth with vigor and swiped his tongue over the slit to collect all the precum.

“G-fu…yes…” The fabric of the table groaned when Erwin gripped it harder. “I can’t…sorry…”

“Oh, baby.” Levi popped off of him for just a second. “Let go, my love, fill me up.”

Erwin's breath hitched and he wasted no time thrusted his hips forward to shove his cock down Levi's throat. After years of practice, Levi could gag quietly, he’d learned that in Erwin's office under his desk, because he knew Erwin loved feeling the spasms of his throat. Erwin tasted so good, smelled like pure lust and he loved it so much.

“Oh my God. Oh fuck, Levi.” The words were muffled, like Erwin had shoved his face into his arm. Levi could only imagine what his face looked like. No matter how wordless he got, he was vocal when he came and it was addictive.

Levi hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head in time with Erwin's thrusts, readjusting on his knees to not be knocked back from the force and moaning at the obscene noises going on between them. A part of him wanted to pull the plug from Erwin and finger him to his finish but that could wait until later too. It was only a minute before the cock twitched wildly in Levi's mouth, the thighs under his hands trembled, and the Erwin’s heaving groans grew more frequent. Levi moved one hand to fondle Erwin's balls and the man's hips thrusted violently to choke him even more.

“Lev…Le…gah!” Erwin dropped his hips and Levi rewarded him with a particularly throaty moan that he knew would tip the poor man over the edge.

Erwin’s breath hitched one final time and Levi scratched his nails harshly down the front of the thick thighs, that was it. Erwin slammed his hips forward, burying Levi’s nose in the soft blonde hair at the base of his cock. Thick topes flooded Levi's throat and he swallowed ever drop, not letting a single bit if it go to waste. Erwin moaned softly, to Levi's surprise, and kept moving his hips until he had nothing left to give. His legs shook like he was struggling to stay up, but he wouldn’t fall because he was still laying over the table.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, both catching their breath as Levi licked him clean to be sure he hadn’t missed any. Erwin tasted so good and hearing him enjoy himself made everything so much more enjoyable, even if his legs were tired. He eased himself out from under the table and soothed his hands over Erwin's back. Levi gently tugged his husband's pants back up his hips but left them open so Erwin could tuck himself back in them when he was ready.

“Oi, don’t fall asleep.” Levi picked their shirts up from the floor and placed them on the table. “Up up, you tree, I need to clean the table.”

Erwin huffed out a laughed a slowly lifted himself up and away from the table so he could redress himself. The blush on his skin was beautiful and the very evident bite mark on the upper part of his forearm told Levi everything he needed to know.

“I love you so goddamn much.” Erwin pulled Levi close and pressed their chests together to nuzzle into the black locks. “That was so worth the wait.”

“Oh yea.” Levi wrapped his own arms around Erwin's waist and pressed kisses into the large sweaty chest.

They held each other for a couple more minutes, breathing into each other’s skin and soaking in one another’s presence while they still had time. Erwin would eventually have to return to his hotel room to clean himself up and Levi needed to get ready for his session later, but they at least had time to spend together before then. Erwin scratched softly through Levi’s undercut before tugging his hair hard enough to make him tip his head back.

“I love you.” Erwin’s whisper made Levi blush because the glint in his electric eyes was so sincere and the swipe of Erwin's thumb on his cheek was full of content. “You are so amazing.”

“Oh…stop that. You’re a gross old man.” Levi smiled and Erwin did in return as they both leaned in to connect their lips in a soft kiss. “I love you more.”

“Now which on of us is gross, hmm?” Erwin chuckled against their lips.

“Oh, still you. You’re the one who’s ass is full of cum.” Erwin gripped his hair tighter and pulled his head back again with a growl.

“And who’s fault is that? I do recall that you have a stomach full, too, so don’t talk shit. You’ll regret it later.” The threat pulled a gasp from Levi's lungs. They were both shamelessly insatiable and the fact that Erwin was also making plans for later was so hot.

“Oh, I’m sure I won’t.” Levi rubbed his hands over Erwin’s ribs and tweaked his nipples. “Now, get dressed. Do you still want a tattoo or lunch instead?”

“Lunch sounds beautiful.” Erwin nosed his forehead.

They released each other after one more soft kiss and pulled on their shirts, making sure to take good looks in the full-length mirror to be sure everything looked in order. Levi put away the lube, cleaned the table off, and washed his hands in the sink beside his desk.

“So, where and when did you get that done?” Levi gestured to Erwin's crotch as he watched the man smooth his hair back into place.

“Oh, right before I left last time. It was a bit of a surprise for you, so I wanted to make sure it had plenty of time to heal and everything before you saw it.” Erwin sent him a wink and an evil smile. “Like it?”

“I mean, yea. Do you?” Levi felt yet another blush on his cheeks, it always surprised him that Erwin could make him blush so easily.

Erwin nodded and unlocked the door, waving Levi out first without answering the rest of the question. Armin blushed when he saw them walking towards the front desk and refused to make eye contact with them. Levi inwardly laughed because his office was the one closest to the desk and they might have been a bit louder than he realized.

“If Nile asks, I’m going to get lunch, I’ll be back in just a bit.” Levi tapped his knuckles on the desk as he walked by and Erwin snickered when the boy squeaked out a response.

Levi's eyes squinted at the sudden harshness of the sunlight outside before stopping dead in his tracks. Erwin walked past him, hips swaying in a way that mislead the fact that he had a plug in his body. The blonde continued walking until he came up next to a large box truck.

“Why…why is there a moving truck here?” Levi's mind raced a mile a minute. There was no way Erwin had drove that across the country.

“Oh, oh, yea I forgot to tell you.” Erwin smiled just as his own vehicle rolled up into the parking lot with Hange behind the wheel. “I’m moving home today. Hange took the week off to help me get everything packed and drove down.”

Levi’s heart skipped a beat and he was almost too scared to process the statement just in case it was a joke, even though he knew that wasn’t something Erwin would joke about. Hange pulled Erwin's truck up behind the box mover and hoped from the driver’s seat.

“Holy fuck that was the worst road trip ever.” They jogged over to Erwin's side and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Wait, are you serious? Like for real? What happened? Did you lose your job? Please don’t tell me you quit to move back home, Erwin we talked about this. We’re going to make this work.” While Levi stressed and the words tumbled from his mouth, Erwin walked back over to him and took his face in his hands.

“Stop, just stop.” Erwin smiled softly down at him. “The operations manager here was planning to retire, that’s why I went to Washington anyway, for training and certification. And now he’s gone so my time there is finished.”

An ache welled up in Levi's chest. His husband was coming home after two years of them being apart. Was this real?

“Really?” They locked eyes after Levi’s question.

“Yes, really.” The air was knocked from Erwin lungs when Levi surged forward to hug him tightly. “Yea, that’s what I thought you’d do.”

“Aww! Look at my boys, finally reunited once again.” Hange came to stand next to them. “Did he see his gift yet? Did he like it?”

A stitch ran up Levi's spin and his head spun to look at Hange, finding a maniacal look on their face. A light glinted behind their glasses and they pushed them back up the bridge of their nose.

“ _My gift_?” He really needed clarification because he’d only gotten one surprise.

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you?” The words rumbled in Erwin's chest and Levi pushed his arms between them to look up at the small blush in Erwin’s face.

“Wait, are you – are you trying to tell me _Hange_ pierced your dick?” The brunette let out a loud laugh, like they’d tried so hard to contain it. “You touched his dick?! Oh, I’m going to kill you, Four-Eyes!”

Erwin held him fast and bellowed out laughter as Levi fought to pull himself away. Hange was just out of the smaller man's reach and even teased him by taking a small step even closer.

“For such a small person, you sure can take a lot, can’t you?” Levi lunged enough to smack them but Hange moved just in time.

“I will end your life, literally rip your ass out through your mouth.” Levi settled just a bit when Erwin kissed the top of his head.

“Mmm, kinky.” Hange twirled the keys around their index finger. “Oh, Nile, you handsome devil!”

Levi hadn’t even noticed the door of the shop opening a few feet behind him until Hange stepped away to greet their boss. Nike grunted and waved at the three of them.

“Erwin, welcome home. I was wondering when you’d finalletty show up and return Hange, so many people have had to settle for getting pierced by Nanaba's non-joking attitude while they’ve been away.” He chuckled and lit a cigarette. Did everyone know Erwin’s plan other than him?

“I’m sure Levi won’t mind driving the truck back home so you can have them back, what do you say?” Erwin looked down at him with a suggestive tone.

“I’ll quit if you don’t let me go home right after my session at 4.” Levi hugged Erwin tighter.

“Levi, I reschedule your appointment yesterday so you can go home for the rest of the day.” Nile blew smoke through his nose, like it hadn’t been a hassle for him to do that for him.

Levi was elated, surprised, and confused all at the same time, so many questions going unanswered at this one moment but he didn’t care. Hange tossed the truck keys at him and he nearly missed catching them. Erwin laughed softly and nudged him towards the truck before turning to follow.

“He better be able to sit tomorrow, Smith. I’m not rescheduling that appointment again.” Hange and Nike chuckled together when Erwin shook his head as he walked.

Erwin held his truck door open for Levi while the smaller man adjusted the seat and he chuckled at how much larger the vehicle looked with his husband in the driver’s seat. Levi checked the mirrors and put the key into the ignition, humming when the truck roared to life. Erwin stepped in close and leaned into the seat, crowding Levi and pushing him down into the fabric. Levi groaned when Erwin licked a thick trail from his exposed collarbone all the way up to his ear to snag the lobe between his teeth.

“I’m going to absolutely ruin you tonight. I make no promises, whatsoever, that you will even be able to walk, let alone sit.” Erwin growled into his ear. “I have been gone way too long.”


End file.
